Omega Trigger Hard revenge
by Sairishuta-Ekkusu
Summary: X dan 3 sahabatnya kembali menghadapi Omega Trigger yang dikuasai Copy X. namun di sisi lain X merasakan aura yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ini adalah hidup X yang terakhir?


Story From Abel Village : Omega Trigger 2 -The Hard Revenge-

Alia : Omega, diciptakan untuk menjaga alam hutan di Abel Village dan menjaga lingkungan di bumi. Karena itulah, orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab mencuri kekuatannya untuk kejahatan. Selain itu, Omega seringkali dituding penyebab kerusakan bumi. Dan bagi para penyihir, menggunakan kekuatan Omega untuk kejahatan tidak dibenarkan. Alasan yang kuat kenapa Omega rentan terhadap kejahatan para Maverick. Karena Omega dianggap suci bagi para penyihir Elysium.

Suatu malam yang sangat dingin di hutan dekat Abel Village…

Scarface : (memegang sesuatu di tangannya)…Tuan Isoc… baiklah, aku akan membalas kalian semua!

Gareth : kau takkan bisa melakukannya tanpa aku, kakak.

Scarface : Gareth? Baiklah…

Gareth : aku juga karena ingin balas dendam pada Lumine.

? : cara yang bodoh sekali kalau kalian seperti itu…

Gareth : kau….

? : kalau kalian ingin mengikutiku, aku akan jelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya….

Di Abel Village…

Aero : Iris…

Iris : ada apa?

Aero : boleh aku bertanya, apa Alia itu bisa menjadi Maverick Hunter seperti X?

Iris : iya, hal itu bisa dilakukan kalau team X tidak dapat menjalankan misi karena cedera atau sedang menjalankan misi di tempat yang jauh.

Aero : Iris, dengan buster yang ada di tanganku, apa aku bisa sekuat mereka.

Iris : tidak mungkin seorang Roll Caskett memberikan buster terkuat itu padamu tanpa alasan. Karena mereka ingin kau menjadi Digger yang hebat dan Spotter yang handal.

Aero :….

Tiba-tiba…

SFX : (barang pecah belah jatuh karena dilempar)

Aile : Vent! Lagi-lagi kau mengambil uangku tanpa izin! (terus melempar alat-alat dapur)

Vent : (lari dari kejaran Aile)Maaf!

Aero : apa mereka memang seperti itu?

Iris : kadang Servbots yang dia lemparkan…

Aile : (pada Aero dan Iris) Hei! Kalian berdua! Jangan ikut campur urusan ini! Pergi atau kalian ikut aku hajar!(bersiap melempar bom bola yang berlambang keluarga Bonne)

Aero : Lari! (menghindari ancaman Aile bersama Iris)

Setelah jauh dari Aile…

Iris : Keluarganya Aile kebanyakan lelaki yang suka melakukan olahraga, makanya dia jadi begitu…

Aero : oh, begitu…

Di rumah Alia…

Alia : jadi kau marah kalau aku memegang barang-barang pribadimu?

X : (sambil mengetikkan cerpen di komputernya) sejujurnya iya, tetapi karena kondisiku waktu itu belum 100%, aku bisa memaklumi itu. Tapi ingatlah Alia, jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi didepanku.

Alia : …

Axl : ini tehnya, X.

X : terima kasih… tumben, servbotsnya kemana?

Axl : mereka sedang menjaga kakek-nenek di panti jompo. Kasihan, dokter dan perawat disana juga sedang sibuk.

Di Rumiramen…

Lumine : oh, lebih baik anda coba menjadi digger. Mungkin apa yang ditemukan bisa menjadi apa yang anda inginkan.

Reploid : terima kasih sarannya, Nona Lumine…

Aile : Nona Lumine!

Lumine : ada apa?

Ashe : orang-orang di Giro Express mau pesan 30 mangkuk ramen.

Aile : dan katanya mereka ingin kuah ikan salmon di ramen itu. Nanti biar Giro-san yang bayar semua ramennya.

Lumine : baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya.

Di Abel Library…

Zero** : terima kasih sudah meminjam…

Colonel : Zero**, kalau tidak ada pekerjaan. Tolong rapikan buku-buku yang berantakan di bagian sejarah.

Zero** : baiklah…Pak.

Saat dia sedang merapikan susunan buku sejarah, ia melihat sebuah buku merah misterius yang tertumpuk buku lainnya. Karena penasaran, iapun melihatnya setelah ia mengemasi buku-buku yang berantakan.

Zero** : (apa klan Repliforce tahu soal ini tidak ya?) (melihat General) Pak.

General : ada apa? ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?

Zero** : (menyodorkan buku merah tersebut) ini, aku curiga dengan isi buku ini. mungkin anda tahu apa isinya.

Melihat buku tersebut, General mulai curiga dengan buku itu.

General : Zero**, bisa tolong panggil Lumine? Aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang ada disini. Mungkin ini buku tua…

Zero** : baiklah, kalau dia tidak sibuk saat ini…

Lumine : (tiba-tiba datang) Permisi, dimana yang menjaga perpustakaan ini? aku ingin mencari buku tentang ahli pengobatan.

Zero** : kebetulan sekali kau datang Lumine. Bisa kau bacakan tulisan didalam buku ini? kami tak mengerti maksudnya…

Lumine : baiklah…(lalu membaca buku tersebut)

Kembali ke rumah X…

X : tapi lain kali, bilang dulu padaku atau Nona Tron kalau kalian mau pergi.

Servbots 1 : baik, Kak X.

Servbots 2 : kami akan berjanji.

Servbots 3 : apa yang dikatakan kakak pada kami.

X : baiklah, kalian boleh bubar sekarang…

Servbots 1-3 : ROGER….

Axl : X…

X : Axl?

Axl : X, aku khawatir dengan keadaan Abel Village saat ini. banyak kejadian hebat yang tak terduga sering terjadi disini.

X : iya, tapi aku dan orang-orang desa yang lainnya suka tinggal disini karena ada alasan yang kuat. Karena desa ini sudah menulis banyak sejarah di tanah ini. The Master bercerita tentang seorang penyihir Elysium yang bernama Trigger yang mampu mengubah desa ini menjadi lebih baik.

Axl : Trigger? Oh, dia yang sering diceritakan Lumine.

X : saat Lumine masih memiliki gerobak ramen. Trigger pernah menolongnya untuk membuat 10.000 mangkuk ramen untuk festival antar desa.

Axl : sayangnya saat Copy X membuat desa kacau, Trigger menghilang entah kemana. Dan hanya Omega yang tahu kemana ia pergi.

X : desa ini selalu berhubungan dengan Omega. Tapi aku juga khawatir terhadap sesuatu yang mungkin akan terjadi di desa ini. termasuk Ocean…

Axl : Ocean? Iya, kau benar. Dia membuat desa ini lebih ceria 180o dari biasanya. Tapi pengorbanannya melindungimu itu tidak bisa kita lupakan dari ingatan desa ini…

Di perpustakaan…

Lumine : aku mengerti, Pak.

General : jadi, apa isi buku itu?

Lumine : ini spesifikasi rahasia kekuatan Omega yang ditulis dengan bahasa penyihir Elysium. Sepertinya ini ditulis oleh seseorang dari Penyihir disana.

General : apa perlu kupanggil The Master untuk hal ini?

Lumine : tidak usah sekarang, biar aku titipkan pada Sera kalau dia mau kesana.

Zero** : Pak, apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?

General : (melihat jam) baiklah, Zero**. Kau sekarang boleh pulang, tetapi tolong jangan sampai semua orang tahu tentang buku yang kau temukan itu kecuali Kapten Signas atau The Master Elysium. Kami akan menghubungi The Master, Chief R dan Kapten Signas untuk penjelasan yang lebih lanjut.

Zero** : baiklah, Pak. Saya pulang dulu. (lalu pergi)

Kembali ke rumah…

X : (ditelepon seseorang) maaf, mungkin anda salah sambung. (lalu menutup teleponnya)

Zero** : X…

X : Zero**, ada apa? kok jam segini baru pulang?

Zero** : (berbohong) aku…aku disuruh Colonel untuk membeli ramen di Rumiramen…

X : oh, memang. Kadang aku disuruh seperti itu. Itu demi kehormatan klan mereka. Ayo tidur, besok kita mau digging. Soalnya, kita diminta Roll Caskett untuk mencari refractor. Dia membutuhkannya karena mesin pembuat senjata miliknya rusak.

Zero** : wah, iya ya. Belakangan ia sering meminjam alat-alat dari Pak Komandan kalau beliau sedang tidak memerlukannya. Ayo kita siap-siap…

Keesokan harinya di Headquarters…

Signas : begitukah? Lalu apa tidak ada petunjuk lainnya selain buku itu?

General : sampai saat ini, orang-orangku masih mencari petunjuk lainnya di sudut lain di perpustakaan. Yang jelas aku dan semua keluargaku tak mengerti kenapa ada buku seperti ini. kita masih menunggu kedatangan The Master untuk masalah ini.

Chief R : tapi aku ingin tahu, siapa yang pertama kali menemukannya?

General : Zero** yang menemukannya pada saat itu, Pak. Tapi kami sudah bilang dia agar ia tidak memberitahukan ini pada orang lain karena ini dokumen yang sangat dirahasiakan.

Chief R : …itu berarti…

Di bagian pos, Barrett mendapatkan surat dari Markas penyihir Elysium. Iapun segera menemui Kapten Signas dan memberikannya. Lalu Kapten Signas membaca surat tersebut. Beliau kaget ternyata The Master juga mengetahui masalah yang dialami klan Repliforce. Dia akan datang jika Apricot juga dipanggil untuk berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu. Keesokan harinya, Apricot datang ke Abel Village bersamaan dengan datangnya The Master.

Apricot : (berlutut pada The Master) hormat untuk anda, apa gerangan yang terjadi di desa ini?

The Master : buku yang seharusnya berada di perpustakaan Elysium berada di perpustakaan Abel Village. Seseorang telah memindahkan bukunya. Yang mereka temukan itu adalah bab kedua. Mungkin General benar, mungkin disudut perpustakaan yang lain juga tersembunyi buku yang serupa. Aku khawatir isi buku ini akan disalah gunakan. Jadi, setelah kalian menemukan 4 bab buku tersebut. Buku-buku itu harus segera dimusnahkan karena akan memancing kekuatan jahat yang akan mencuri kekuatan Omega yang suci.

Sementara itu….

Aero : (terengah-engah setelah latihan memakai buster oleh X dan Volnutt) bagaimana?

X : menurutku itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan batu besar…

Aero : oh ya?

Apricot : Menurutku kau harus banyak latihan dan harus banyak menembakkan dengan kekuatan maksimal.

Aero : Nona Apricot?

Zero** : kakak?

Apricot : ah, aku hanya bercanda. Menurutku kau sudah cukup baik dalam menembakkan bustermu.

Aero : benarkah? Tapi Nona Apricot kenapa datang kesini?

Apricot : (berbohong) aku dipanggil Kapten Signas untuk melatih 3 muridnya.

Axl : Apricot!

Apricot : senang melihat kalian lagi…

X : bagaimana dengan orang-orang di kuil?

Apricot : mereka juga, X. mereka juga titip salam untukmu.

Zero** : tapi ngomong-ngomong, latihan apa yang harus kami ikuti?

Sementara itu di hutan tempat Omega menjaga hutan tersebut…

Cerveau : (energi Omega semakin melemah, aku harus melaporkan ini pada Chief R)

Di rumah Roll Caskett…

SFX : (seperti barang pecah belah jatuh)

Data : maaf Roll.

Roll Caskett : tidak apa-apa, Data.

Volnutt : Roll….

Roll Caskett : ada apa, Volnutt?

Volnutt : aku merasakan hawa aneh saat bertemu X di Maverick Hunter Headquarters tadi. Aku merasa aku dan X akan bertemu monster yang dulu sempat mengacaukan desa ini.

Roll Caskett : mungkin itu perasaanmu yang terlalu dipikirkan. Sudahlah, mungkin itu adalah sebuah pikiran yang terlalu kau pikirkan hingga kau seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba…

SFX : (suara seperti ada guncangan besar dan gemuruh suara raksasa.)

Karena suara itu, semua orang merasakan guncangan seperti gempa besar. Seluruh penduduk panik campur bingung apa yang terjadi.

Chief R : Lumine, apa itu tadi?

Lumine : sepertinya itu berasal dari hutan, mungkin Omega mengamuk.

Ciel dan Signas : apa? Omega mengamuk?

Lumine : aku juga tidak tahu pasti penyebab monster itu marah. Tapi yang jelas, kita harus mencari semua buku tersebut sampai ditemukan.

Di rumah Volnutt…

Volnutt : Roll? Kau tidak apa-apa?

Roll Caskett : (berlindung bersama Volnutt dan Data di bawah meja) tidak apa-apa. tapi apa itu tadi?

Di padang rumput hijau…

Axl : suara apa itu tadi?

Apricot : itu suara Omega, sepertinya ia mengamuk. Dan… ini aneh….

Zero** : ada apa?

Apricot : ada 4 orang yang membuat kekuatan Omega melemah. Salah satunya, aku mengenali kekuatan ini. seperti…

Zero** : siapa?

Apricot : orang yang dulu kita hadapi mati-matian…

X : Copy X…Apa? dia…. Tidak mungkin!

Apricot : mungkin buster yang kau tembakkan sudah kebal padanya saat hancur.

X : mungkin saat itu, dia sudah memakai sihir agar ia bangkit kembali saat kutembakkan busterku.

Apricot : mungkin saja begitu…

Di Perpustakaan…

Iris : (menemukan buku merah seperti yang ditemukan Zero**) aku dapat! Aku harus segera menyerahkan ini pada The Master!

Netto : aku juga!

Luna : hei! Ini juga!

Iris : ayo kesana!

Netto dan Luna : baiklah!

Setelah bertemu The Master…

The Master : benar! Semua sudah lengkap! Kita harus memusnahkannya!

Signas : tunggu! Apa harus dibakar atau…..

The Master : buku ini tidak bisa dibakar karena sudah dipengaruhi sihir Trigger. Untuk memusnahkannya, buku ini harus berada didalam air.

Signas : kenapa harus begitu?

Pallete : mungkin itu ada maksud tertentu.

The Master : benar, Omega dan Trigger lemah terhadap air. Untuk memusnahkannya buku itu harus segera dimusnahkan didalam air. Tetapi, tidak sembarang orang yang bisa memusnahkannya. Orang itu sebelumnya pernah diselamatkan Trigger, Juno, dan seorang penyihir yang memiliki ekor sembilan, dia mungkin adalah ayahnya Apricot.

Signas : …

Tiba-tiba Apricot datang menyusul Team X…

Apricot : kalian temukan semua?

Iris, Netto, dan Luna : iya…

Apricot : baiklah, kita harus segera memusnahkannya!

Lumine : tunggu!

Apricot : ?

Lumine : (pada Team X) Zero**, kau tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan?

Zero** : sebelumnya, X dan Axl…

Setelah Zero** menjelaskan apa yang terjadi…

X : jadi kau berbohong demi hal ini?

Zero** : The Master tidak mau hal ini diketahui orang lain. Tapi yang jelas, kita harus segera memusnahkan buku ini!

Apricot : kau benar, Zero**.

Namun langkah mereka terhalang Copy X di pantai.

Copy X : berhenti!

Lalu muncul Scarface dan Gareth…

Scarface : kalian harus membayar kematian Tuan Isoc yang kalian bunuh.

Gareth : dan juga aku sudah menunggumu untuk membunuhmu.

Lumine : Gareth….

Gareth : tapi itu akan segera terjadi kalau ciptaanku datang kemari.

Lalu dari kejauhan, muncul sesosok wajah yang X kenali sebelumnya…

X : Omega Trigger? Bukannya….

Gareth : aku menemukan kode DNA Omega dan bagian tubuh Omega Trigger yang sebelumnya hancur…

X : (kalau saja Volnutt mengetahui hal ini…)

Zero** : apa maumu hah?

Lalu…

Volnutt : Shining Laser!

Laser yang ditembakkan ke arah Copy X mengejutkan Team X, Apricot dan Lumine.

Apricot : Mega Man Volnutt?

Volnutt (terasuki Cyberelf Elpizo): kalian sudah membuat naluriku hancur. Kalian juga telah mengulang apa yang terjadi 16 tahun yang lalu!

Lumine : tunggu, mata itu… Elpizo!

Volnutt (terasuki Cyberelf Elpizo) : maaf juga telah melibatkan kalian.

Copy X : Trigger! Apa maumu! Hah?

Volnutt : bukannya kau sudah hancur berkeping-keping?

Copy X : kau…Omega, serang anak itu dan orang yang sudah berkali-kali menghancurkan aku!

Omega Trigger : Aku adalah penguasa terkuat di dunia ini! Hahahaha!

Volnutt : kata-kata itu…

X : (dengan Ultimate Armor X8) Ayo, Volnutt. Lakukan lagi apa yang kita hadapi sebelumnya!

Volnutt : baiklah…

Lumine : baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu Gareth.

Zero** : (berwujud Platinum Zero) Copy X, kau ingat pedang ini?

Copy X : sekarang aku tidak butuh itu lagi. Thunder Blast!

Zero** : (salto menghindari serangan Copy X) Rekkouha!

Copy X : Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Axl : itu tidak akan bisa memanipulasi kami! Ice Rocket (senjata IceMan)!

Alhasil, serangan Axl mematahkan jurus Copy X.

Copy X : keterlaluan! Eh? Tron?

Axl : (berwujud Tron) jangan lakukan itu!

Copy X : bukannya kau sudah…

Axl : kau tertipu! (lalu menendang Copy X dan kembali ke wujud asalnya)

Copy X : UAAAAGGHHH! KAU…

Axl : Shoujo Hake Rokuju Yonsho! Serangan 128 pukulan dengan 256 tendangan!

Omega Trigger : ….

Volnutt : Jurus bola Api!

X : Shoryuuken!

Omega Trigger : … (tidak bisa bergerak lagi)

Lumine : Shoujo Hake Rokuju Yonsho! Serangan 256 pukulan dengan 512 tendangan!

Gareth : GRAAAAAAAHH! (lalu mati tertusuk puncak karang yang tajam karena terjatuh dari tebing yang curam)

Scarface : (dia hebat juga, aku menjadi tidak bisa bergerak karena ekor-ekor ini.)

Apricot : dan apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?

Scarface : aku…

Tiba-tiba, Omega Trigger bangkit kembali dengan monster raksasa yang sangat menakutkan. Monster itu melangkah menuju Abel Village yang tidak jauh dari pantai.

Zero* : Monster apa itu?

Chief R : monster itu…. Omega Trigger…

Zero* : Omega Trigger?

Sigma : monster itu telah membunuh keluargaku dan sebagian besar manusia dan reploid 16 tahun yang lalu.

Chief R : saat itu, Trigger dan Juno menghilang sedangkan Volnutt dan X dilahirkan dengan sebuah segel suci di dada mereka.

Sigma : keluarga dan klan yang selamat pada saat itu keluarga Light, Keluarga Caskett, Klan Repliforce, dan Klan Red. Sedangkan orang-orang dari keluarga yang menjadi korban monster itu juga termasuk diantaranya yang selamat.

Di pantai…

X : (kembali ke wujud normal karena sudah diserang bertubi-tubi)….

Apricot : jangan!

Copy X : Magic Merge! Satukanlah tubuhku dengan tubuhmu! Omega Trigger!

Namun yang terjadi, justru tubuh dan kekuatannya diserap oleh Omega Trigger bersamaan dengan Scarface dan Gareth yang sudah dihabisi sebelumnya. Lalu Monster tersebut mengamuk dan menyerang warga Abel Village.

Reploid : LARIIII!

Semua orang di Abel Village berlarian menuju ke tempat yang aman. Termasuk keluarga Light dan keluarga lainnya yang memilih Maverick Hunter Headquarters.

Roll : Dr. Light. Kak X kemana?

Dr. Light : entahlah! Yang jelas aku merasakan hal buruk padanya!

Lalu semua warga Abel Village yang berada di Maverick Hunter Headquarters merasakan guncangan besar yang lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya. Monster tersebut bukan hanya menyerang desa, tetapi juga menghisap siapa yang menantangnya.

Apricot : (mungkin monster itu menginginkan X, dari auranya ia menunjukkan energi yang akan menghancurkan X) Lumine! Keluarkan jurus itu!

Lumine : ada apa? monster itu mengincar sesuatu?

Apricot : iya, cepat lindungi X dari serangan monster itu! Karena monster itu lemah terhadap air atau es. Mungkin kita butuh X dengan wujud itu lagi (Ultimate Armor X8).

Lumine : ayo, muridku! (pada X) Sihir pelindung, Max Power!

Zero** : (akan diserang monster itu) Kaiten!

Axl : (berubah menjadi Sera) Sihir Pelindung, Spike!

Volnutt : Mega Shining Laser!

Didalam pelindung…

X : (duduk bersemedi sambil memulihkan kekuatannya) (apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi saat aku dan Volnutt dilahirkan? Apakah ini adalah sebuah bencana besar yang dulu melanda Abel Village? Kalau memang iya, aku ingin menghentikannya bersama teman-temanku… yang sudah menolongku selama ini. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya kita akan mempertaruhkan desa ini bersamaku)

Lalu dari dalam pelindung, keluar cahaya dan tak lama kemudian pelindung yang diselimuti X hancur dan muncul X dengan wujud itu kembali (Ultimate Armor X8).

X : Gatling Fist(memukul monster tersebut).

Monster Omega Trigger : GROOOOAAAARR!

X : Gatling Kick!

Lalu monster itu terjatuh, dan bangkit menyerang balik. Namun serangannya selalu dihindari X.

X : Hadouken!

Lalu muncul seseorang…

Vector : Ice Jet!

X : siapa kau?

Vector : aku Vector, yang menyelamatkan Alia saat kau tidak ada.

X : Alia? (Kenapa dia tidak pernah ceritakan dia padaku?)

Vector : Alia yang menyuruhku membantumu. Jadi aku juga akan menghentikan dia. (pada Monster Omega Trigger) Aberu Senpuu!

X : Frost Shield! Ice Arrow!

Zero* : (melempar Ocean Saber) X! pasti kau juga butuh ini!

X : (menangkap Ocean Saber) terima kasih! (lalu seberkas cahaya menyelimuti tubuh X) eh? Apa ini?

Apricot : sistem armornya! Bisa menyatu dengan armor lain secara bersamaan.

Axl : maksudmu?

Apricot : dia punya banyak armor yang kemampuannya berbeda-beda. Nah, kalau Ultimate Armor X8 disatukan dengan kekuatan pedang itu…

Cahaya itupun hilang dan X berubah menjadi Ultimate Ocean Armor setelah ia memegang pedang tersebut. Lalu ia menebas tangan kanan monster Omega Trigger. Omega akhirnya terjatuh. Lalu ia meminta keempat buku terlarang tersebut dan terjun kedalam laut untuk memusnahkannya.

X : Charged Slash! (menebas keempat buku tersebut)

Alhasil sihir yang ditinggalkan Trigger dan Juno musnah bersamaan dengan kekuatan Omega Trigger yang semakin melemah. Namun saat ia akan menghancurkan Monster Omega Trigger dengan Charged X buster, tanpa diketahuinya. Omega Drill Arm menembus tubuhnya dan tubuh Vector yang melindunginya. Seketika, darahnya yang bercampur dengan darah Vector membuat semua penduduk Abel Village terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Termasuk Dr. Light dan The Master.

Sigma : (jatuh berlutut) hal yang sama dulu juga pernah terjadi pada Master Thomas dan Excel (wujud Cyberelf X saat masih menjadi reploid)…

Lalu Aero yang iba berlari menuju puncak gedung Headquarters.

Barrett : Aku juga ikut Aero!

Axl yang kristalnya terkena tetesan darah X seketika berubah warna menjadi biru seperti X.

Zero** : (DNA X sudah bercampur dengan Copy Ability yang ia miliki, ini seperti…)

Axl : MONSTER JELEK! LEPASKAN MEREKA! (lalu menembakkan kedua pistolnya pada monster tersebut)

Aero : CHARGED SHOT! (menembakkan busternya pada monster tersebut)

X : (terengah) semuanya…..apa yang…kalian…lakukan?

Lumine : (ikut merasa iba) Lepaskan mereka! ICE ILLUSION!

Apricot dan Axl : Charged SHOT!

TwinZero : Shoryuuken!

Alia, Signas, Volnutt, Roll, dan Tron (memakai Model X bersama Vent dan Aile) : Charged SHOT!

Ciel, Iris, Layer dan pengguna Saber lainnya : Windmill Slash!

Four Guardians : Four Elements Combo!

Team Dynamo, MegaMerged Warrior (Thetis, Siarnaq, Atlas, dan Pandora) : Drill Rain!

Karena sifat kasihan Aero, sampai-sampai semua orang di Abel Village ikut menyerang monster itu untuk melepaskan Vector dan X yang masih tersangkut di Omega Drill Arm. 3 jam diserang, akhirnya tubuh X dan Vector terlepas dari cengkraman monster itu. Itulah kesempatan X untuk mengeluarkan jurus tersebut.

X : (di atas langit dengan tangan seperti memegang Shuriken Raksasa) Fuuton! RasenShuriken Max Power! (lalu melemparnya ke arah monster tersebut)

Signas : Aku perintahkan pada semua orang! Lari menjauh! Karena serangan itu kemungkinan juga terkena kita kalau tidak menjauh!

Merekapun menjauh sejauh mungkin menghindari ledakan tersebut. Alhasil serangan tersebut membuat monster hancur tanpa sisa. X dan Vector yang lega terjatuh dengan darah yang membekas. Scarf X yang tadinya terpotong jatuh diantara kubangan darah yang masih segar. Pallete dan Dynamo menemukan X dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Alia yang mengetahui X dalam kondisi berlumuran darah dan perut yang hancur karena ditembusi uliran pedang yang dapat menghancurkan tanah hanya bisa menangis dan terdiam. Vector yang berusaha bertahan hidup merasa kasihan pada Alia dan mendekati X yang sudah terbaring kaku.

Vector : (berlutut disamping X) Sihir pembangkit orang mati. Jurus transplantasi nyawa.

Alia : Vector! Kau…

Vector : Alia, kau lebih baik dengan X. dia lebih baik daripada aku. Kehadiranku diantara kalian malah membuat dia menjadi tersinggung. Dan kalau dia hidup…Lumine…Alia…Selamat…Tinggal…..

Kata-kata terakhir Vector membuat bunga dandelion yang berada di padang rumput beterbangan.

Sera : selamat jalan…Vector….

Bersamaan itu juga, tanda-tanda kehidupan X muncul kembali. Lumine segera memulihkan luka bekas serangan monster tersebut. X membuka matanya dan melihat Vector juga berbaring seperti dirinya. Lalu muncul Dr. Light dan Rock.

Rock : kakak…

X : bagaimana dengan…

Alia : dia sudah tenang sekarang. Jangan kau khawatirkan lagi…

X : (apa itu artinya…)

Lalu Netto dan Subaru datang bersama Zero**, Aero, dan Axl.

Axl dan Aero : itu tadi hebat sekali.

X : kau juga…Axl…Aero…dan semuanya…terima kasih….Lumine…

Lumine : aku juga, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara dulu!

X : ….maaf….(lalu pingsan)

Zero** : dia seperti Trigger, seperti yang The Master bilang berkali-kali.

Lalu hujan mulai merintik. X segera dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemulihan maksimal.

Sebulan kemudian….

X : (mengomando Reploid lain untuk memadamkan kebakaran) kau kesana!

Reploid : iya. Kapten!

X : Aquaman! Terus semburkan airnya!

Aquaman : iya. Kakak!

Volnutt : X! apinya cepat membesar! Apa perlu kita tambahkan air?

X : sepertinya iya! Semuanya! Cepat tambah air untuk memadamkan semua titik di rumah ini!

Tak jauh dari lokasi kebakaran…

Rock : sejak saat itu, kak X menjadi lebih cepat tanggap 4 kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Rokko Chan : iya, beruntung kau punya kakak seperti itu. Yang bisa mengorbankan nyawanya demi desa ini. Kuharap aku punya kakak kandung.

Rock : iya…

Rokko Chan : aku suka desa ini. Begitu juga ayahku. Aku senang tinggal di Abel Village.

Rock : Rokko Chan?

Rokko Chan : iya Rock. Abel Village mengubah hidupku dan ayahku menjadi lebih baik daripada kota tempat aku tinggal dulu.

Sejak saat itu, semakin banyak orang yang tinggal di Abel Village. Terutama Rumiramen yang semakin ramai pembeli. Dan angin yang membawa potongan scarf X terbang menjauh mengelilingi dunia mengikuti angin yang bertiup. Dan sinar matahari semakin membakar semangat para Maverick Hunter untuk menjaga Abel Village dari kekacauan. Entah sampai kapan para pemuda Abel Village berjuang mempertahankan desanya, yang jelas itu akan terus terjadi hingga waktu yang akan menentukannya.

TAMAT

Quote :

_Hadapi hidup dengan cinta dan pengorbanan meski itu terasa sulit untuk ditunjukkan pada orang lain._

_-Sandy Cylista-_


End file.
